1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to communications, and more particularly to wireless communications with location capabilities.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless communication devices providing a wireless connection to the Internet are experiencing massive popularity. For example, wireless laptop computers and related mobile devices can connect to the Internet through wireless access points in public places. However, a user of a wireless communication device is generally unable to acquire a current position utilizing the wireless connection only. What is needed, therefore, is a position tracking method of the portable electronic device to overcome the limitations described.